


The Battle of the Supergate By Isaac Mendez(oil on canvas 2006)

by Derbil_McDillet



Category: Heroes (TV 2006), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derbil_McDillet/pseuds/Derbil_McDillet
Summary: One of Isaac’s paintings has the Heroes truly stumped.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Battle of the Supergate By Isaac Mendez(oil on canvas 2006)

“So what the heck is it?”, Peter asked looking at the strange painting. Ok all of Isaac’s paintings where strange but this one took the cake. 

“Maybe it was something else he was working on, this looks like something out of a Sci Fi movie”, Claire suggested.

“Even if it’s real this must be a long way from Earth,” Matt offered.

Ando was quite. Something about the painting was familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on why.

The painting in question depicted some kind of huge space battle. A force composed of pyramid craft, a large graceful white ship, and two tiny vessels of utilitarian design faced off against several ships that looked like wedding rings emerging from a massive blue pool. All set against a field of stars. No one in the assembled group could explain why but something about the wedding ring ships radiated pure malice. 

Finally it hit Ando, “Wormhole X-Treme!” he exclaimed to the confusion of the others. He elaborated, “It’s a TV show me and Hiro were really into a few years ago. It’s about a secret government team that explores the galaxy using wormholes. The wormholes in that show look a lot like the one in the painting. Maybe their connected?”

Matt rolled his eyes, “Come on man that’s just a silly TV show. It’s got nothing to do with us.”

“You mean like how the 9th Wonders comic had nothing to do with us?”, Claire responded sarcastically.

Peter took all this in and formulated a plan, “Ando do you know who made this show? Maybe we can go to them for answers.” 

Ando just shrugged, “I don’t remember his name but it’s some Hollywood big shot. He probably still lives in LA.”

Peter looked around the tiny band of do gooders, “Well then I think we know where to go next.” 

As they headed out Claire wondered aloud, “Do you guys think we’ll get to meet any little green men? Can’t be any weirder then superpowers right?”


End file.
